Bloody Mary Wishes
by Diksha Lamba
Summary: Just a random thought... no couple... not at all haunted... a lil comedy actually... do review... bashers plz stay away...


**Hey ffians, first of all happy new to every1... may this year brings joys and happiness in your life... okay so i know i have to complete dora dora... but yesterday when i was in my school my friend started telling me stories of bloody mary and an idea stuck in my mind... so here we begin... and please dont kill me after this...** 😅😅

Log kehte hai ki bhut bhut bhut saal pehle ek lady ne saari apne room ki lights band krke haath mein candle lekr, raat ke 12 bje, white kapde pehn kr bathroom mein saare taps open krke mirror mein teen baar baar naam lo toh ek aurat white saare pehn kr peeche se aati hai... usse bloody mary kehte hai... kehte hai ki agar uske haath mein ek rose ho toh ap joh bhi wish maango woh puri hogi... pr agar uske haath mein chaku ho toh woh apko maar ke jayegi aur agar uske haath mein rose aur chaku dono ho toh apki ek wish puri krke apko maar ke jayegi... yh hai bloody mary ki story... smjhe?

She finished and drank some water after she said last line...

So here we see the scene of the CID BEAURO MUMBAI, where everyone today was not in the mood of doing work... officers present there were relaxing themselves... and here purvi was busy in telling the story of bloody mary to kavin, nikhil, dushyant and Pankaj... where pankaj and nikhil were scared after listening the story, kavin and dushyant were laughing...

Dushyant- kavin soch agr tere ghr pr bloody mary aaye aur ek rose ke saath aaye toh kya wish mangega?

Kavin-PURVI

Everyone laughed and purvi blushed

Kavin- aree yaar purvi itna blush kyu kr rhi ho... ab pyaar kiya toh darna kya?

Purvi blushed more...

Kavin- waise tu bta dushu tu kya mangega?

Dushyant- ek baar mujhe mere mom dad se milwa de...

Everyone went silent

Dushu- oho yaar chup kyu ho gye ho? Waise yr bore ho rha hu... kch khele?

Pankaj- kya?

Purvi- truth and dare..

Nikhil- hn yh thike h...

Kavin- toh yh rhi bottle... cap wali side for challanger or questioner, dusri side answer or challange acceptor...

Dushyant- done... so meri Hines wali bhabi g ao hi bottle spin kre...

And purvi spins the bottle

It comes to dushyant and pankaj... dushyant pr cap wali side...

Dushyant- so okay pankaj, kya loge?

Pankaj- dare sir...

Dushyant- pka?

Pankaj- hn sir ap btayie

Dushyant- toh thike h... aj raat ko tujhe bloody marry ko bulana hoga..

Pankaj- kya?

Dushyant- hn... waise gi sb kch jaise purvi ne Btya...bol agr brave h toh accept krega?

Kavin- kya keh rhe ho dushu, pankaj aur yh kbhi nhi kr payega...

Nikhil- pankaj dkho ab toh yh baat tumhari izzat pr aa gyi h

Pankaj- hn ab toh main krunga... pka karunga

Dushu- peeche toh nhi hatoge?

Pankaj- sir ek baar joh keh diya uske baad main kisi ki nhi sunta

Dushu- toh fir thike h... hum tumhare bed room mein ek aur ek bathroom mein cctv fir krva dete hai...

Pankaj- thike h sir...

And there comes a call for pankaj, kavin and purvi by acp sir...

Dushu- pankaj ghr ki keya dete jao...

Pankaj- sir mere drawer se nikal lo...

Dushyant take nikhil, shreya to his house...

Pankaj POV- iss baar acha bday banega mera... bloody mary ke saath... huh...!

At night...

Pankaj goes to his house changes his clothes... have his dinner and watches tv... dushyant calls

Dushyant- haan pankaj... 11:30 ho rhe h... ready ho na?

Pankaj- hnji sir...

Dushyant- toh ready ho jao...

And the clock stuck 11:50

Pankaj switches off th lights of the house... enter into his bathroom opens all the taps... takes a candle and lit it... at 11:55 he starts calling bloody marry three times... his voice trembling a little...

After three calls a women in white clothes, her face covered by her hair appeared in the mirror... pankaj turned and saw her and was hell scared a noticed a cake and a knife in her hand

Pankaj- ap...ap... ap kk..kaun?

Woman-tumne hi mujhe Bulya aur mujhse puch rhe ho main kaun?

Pankaj- mtlab tum sach mein ho? BLOODY MARY?

women- hn

Pankaj- pr tum cake kyu lekr ayi ho? Tumhara bday h na?

Women- nhi tumhara... 5 minute mein... pr mujhe tumhe marna pdega... iss baar chaku mila h mujhe...

Pankaj- nhi please... mujhe mt maaro... and he starts crying

Woman- woh tumhe mujhe bulane se pehe sochna chahiye tha...ab yh lo cake... isse cut kro jaldi...

Pankaj(scared)- thike h

And he cuts a little...

Woman- ab tumhare marne ka samay aa gya h...

And she lifted up the knife... pankaj screamed in horror... and a loud voice of many people came

HAPPY BIRTHDAY PANKAJ

he looked up and was surprised to see the whole cid team in his room... nd when he looked at the woman clearly he found it was shreya... and undertood the whole seen.. then he cut his bday cake and click some selfie with every1... shreya went to washroom to get ready and after some time every one sat there...

Pankaj- aj toh sachi aplogo ne meri jaan leli thi... yh idea tha kiska?

Shreya- mera... mere bday pr bhi aisa hi kiya tha na...TIT FOR TAT...

everyone laughed... and pankaj thaNked everyone for the

BLOODY MARY WISHES...

 **So peeps... ik it was bakwas... and literally it was bkwas and a random thought...**

 **So will update dora dora soon... till then**

 **Stay blessed..!**

 **Signing of- Diksha**

 **And do review how uh liked my bkwas si story** 😁😁😂😂


End file.
